Playing with Poison
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Idea by Raidon and Lycan. Title: Lycan. Writer: Raidon. Editor: Lycan. Lycan's first tramatic meeting with Cathrina. R&R Rated T for violent frighting and blood


Playing with Poison

The dark chocolate haired woman screamed in agony as she limped down the street. While one of her lightly tanned hands hit against the wall to keep her balanced as she limped, her second hand clutched her bloodied head. Her eyes glowed a vibrant light yellow, although around the yellow, the eyeball it self was black, she had no pupils. This woman was different.

It was dark out, the full moon blazed out in the nearly clouded sky, the moon isn't shy, and it's free. The woman stumbled now; she leaned against the wall I pain, slowly gasping for air. This young woman had to be about in her early twenties, just starting her life, until now.

"Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…" The woman chanted in disbelief.

She staggered a bit more until she slid down to her knees. It was like a disease was spreading throughout her body, ready to seize control of her body any minute. The disease raged inside her violently. Screams again filled the air as a single fang developed from her left canine tooth and her fingernails grew about six inches long. Her hair faded into a platinum blond color with her eyes as yellow as the sun.

The wounds on her body began to heal with a small white, blinding aura. Tama seemed to fade out of existence now by her own inner demon.

It seemed like forever until Tama awoke, sweating and connected up to machines that beeped sometimes. Her chocolate brown hair was drenched with sweat from her sleep and from the intense heat in the room, or so it seemed. Her dark eyes blinked over and over again.

Her pulse raced as she gazed around the room.

"Calm down, you're safe now…" A thick Sioux accent spoke in a solemn tone.

Tama gazed up at the speaker. There stood in the doorway was a teenage girl, however an odd looking one. Instead of hands, she had paws with sharp two inch nails and her ears were pointed, like an elf's ear. Her hair was mostly a shade of coal black and the other part was a lovely ruby red, which matched her eyes perfectly. Tama was utterly stunned by this girl's appearance; the fact that she was gorgeous, yet strange looking.

"W-Who are you?" Tama asked stuttering nervous.

"I am Lycan Thrope." The strange-looking, yet stunning teen replied approaching her. "You're Tama."

The young woman nodded stiffly. "You're inside the GOA base; we're here to help you. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

The Native American half-demon sat up. "A-A man. He kidnapped me and…took me to a place. There were o-others there…dying…I-I don't remember much…sorry."

"That's alright." Lycan smiled lightly, not pressing the subject any further.

"T-The man was German." Tama stated bluntly casting her gaze downwards.

Lycan bowed her head and left the room, only to run into her leader and best friend Raidon Brooks. Her shoulder length dirt blond locks hid her blank expression and murky sapphire eyes from Lycan. Her gaze watched Tama, who fidgeted, steadily before releasing a rough sigh.

"The third one this month, the only one who's survived through their own transformation," Raidon spoke without emotion in her voice. "She's lucky."

"Yeah…" Lycan responded, her mind spacing out a bit.

"Lycan-ane," The shifter looked up at the blond with a look of worry. "Jake has located the location of the men Tama was referring to. You need to go there, and take them all out, ASAP."

With a nod and a toothy grin, the red-black haired teen vanished while Raidon's blank expression to turned to Tama. A small smile crossed her face. _She would make an interesting addition to the GOA as a Yuki-Onna._ The leader thought watching the young woman.

Supposedly, the mission itself was only supposed to last one day, mostly because Lycan's skills rivaled the most famous assassins. However, after two days of being gone, made Raidon grow ever more worried. Every minute the shifter didn't appear, the young leader fidgeted, growing very impatient for her elder sister's return.

As the second day drew to an end, the leader slammed down her fist and everyone in the house felt her frustration. The leader wrapped her sai sheaths around her waist.

"Raidon! What are you doing?" Asa, the oldest GOA member, called in demand running down the stairs.

"Going to find my ane." Before they could reach her, she held up one finger and vanished.

Lycan struggled against the chains that bound her, her growling was reverberating throughout the prison area she was held in. A gash in her leg prevented her from standing or walking, only to crawl or cower. Blood leaked out of the side of her mouth as her red eyes glared, hostile to any sign of movement or speech.

She was like a trapped animal now.

Then two men passed by her cell talking in soft German accents, however, each man were smirking sickly. Lycan snarled at the men and launched forward despite the shackles bound her to the wall, and she was pulled backwards and slammed against the wall. The men merely laughed in amusement at her pathetic attempts to rip them apart.

However, the screams of torture and panic erupted in the air. The men chased back into a room away from Lycan, she suddenly felt rather cold and she shivered inside her cell whimpering. More screams filled the air and the smell of spilt blood filled Lycan's nose.

Then, dead silence.

Lycan's ears flickered at the sound of the door, where the screams had once emerged from, opened and closed.

The shifter hid her face away in her paws utterly frightened now. Then seconds later, she lifted her gaze up to see dark green eyes bore at her, those eyes were huge with shock.

"Ly-Lycan-ane!" Raidon exclaimed with tears filling her dark eyes.

A man then approached Raidon and Lycan, the shifter's ears pricked up at the sound of gunshots and blood hit the ground. A single silver bullet hit Lycan in the chest; she gasped and fell limp against the wall.

"LYCAN-ANE! NO!" Raidon howled, her body shaking now.

The men shouted in German as others appeared and seized hold of the leader roughly and slammed her against the ground, she didn't stir to their touch. Suddenly, the ground shook violently under their feet, and each crashed into the ground all in panic now.

Except for Raidon, a tear splashed onto the ground and a dark purple aura lashed out at the German men and overtook Raidon's body. Dark azure eyes disregarded the men with exasperation and a hiss came. The men yelled at each other as they met their fates of being torn into pieces by one foot long claws. Raidon's dark azure eyes glowered at the video cameras along the hallway and they were instantly destroyed.

More men came running come down the hallway, all carrying guns loaded with silver bullets. They began firing and Raidon's frown curved into a tiny smirk revealing a pair of fangs.

"Hmp!" She moved through the air dodging each bullet with grace and snarled in anger at the men.

One cried out as Raidon leaped into the air and slammed her heel into the blonde German scientist's head and the head slid off the torso.

It became dead silent again.

The other men stood stiff in utter shock. She released a fit of gleeful inhuman laugher.

"So…these are the humans to hurt the shifter, eh?" Raidon's voice was confident and mature, at least someone in their late teens. "Pitiful."

Suddenly, the room shook again and Raidon floated into the air with her head raised high, her eyes closed. Her voice began to fade away into a faint chant as the men, even the live ones, all burst into dust. Once the men were gone, Raidon glanced over her shoulders to stare at the pale and gasping Lycan. Her dark eyes narrowed upon the shifter and walked to her.

With a quick wave of her hand, the leader made the metal bars vanish and she continued walking to the shifter with a critical look. Her long black-dark violet streaked hair blew into her face as she halted in front of the shifter and kneeled before the ex-God.

"Ahh, I know you, Lycan Thrope…" The woman spoke studying the shifter.

Her ruby eyes gazed up at the woman as she touched where the silver bullet entered Lycan, the ex-God whimpered at the pain. The woman's finger reached into the wound and the ex-God bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she grasped the bullet and pulled it out. Lycan closed her eyes and bared her teeth, keeping her screams to herself. The wound then began to slowly heal over and though Lycan's face was still of a pallid complexion she looked a bit better. She opened her eyes gazed in wonder at the woman whom she thought was her little sister and her current savior.

"Well, that didn't quite go as smoothly as I had planned. Who are you?" Lycan said weakly. Her head swam and she felt rather faint but she grinned at the woman in front of her anyway.

The woman smiled back "Cathrina, I am a Goddess trapped within Uchiha Raidon's body." That was the last thing Lycan heard before drifting off into darkness.

The next thing Lycan knew, she awoke with Simon sleeping in the chair next to her bed. His snoring was soft and then the shifter's gaze landed upon Raidon's bed next to her's. There, the shifter saw a black blur next to the blond, stroking her face. The ex-God murmured something about big-ass shadow rats before her eyes closed again and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
